


Flowers and Confessions | Atsukita

by Louise_listener



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is very gay, Fluff, Graduation, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, The third years graduate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_listener/pseuds/Louise_listener
Summary: Atsumu is in love and pining for his team's captain. Shinsuke is also in love and confessions happen as he graduates.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Flowers and Confessions | Atsukita

"Hey Kita-san"   
"Yes, Atsumu?"  
  
Atsumu and Kita were currently sitting outside in the garden of their school. Kita had a science project on plants and flowers so he decided that he'd pay a visit. And Atsumu decided to tag along.  
  
"What's yer favorite flower?" Atsumu asked, sitting with his back to his captain's while the other wrote something down on his notebook.  
  
"I like Sunflowers."  
  
"Any reason?"  
  
The white and black haired boy stopped writing and looked at the Sunflowers that were planted on the ground beside their bench. "Well... for a start, I think they look nice."  
  
"They're attractive, they smell alright, they're tall, and they remind me of some things..." The captain continued, his eyes fixed on the small patch of land near their bench that had Sunflowers growing in it.  
  
"Oh? What do they remind you of?"  
  
 _'They...remind me of you'  
  
_ "Nothing much, they're just some things I like. Why are you so curious anyways?" Kita directed the question off of himself and turned it to the man who sat behind him, not wanting to say the actual answer cause that would be...embarrassing.  
  
Atsumu scratched the back of his neck as a small blush tinted his cheeks.   
"Well your science project _is_ about plants and flowers so might aswell talk about the topic."  
  
Truth is, Atsumu was pining for Kita. And he wanted to know everything about him. From how he did his academic work to what kinds of flowers he liked. To Atsumu, Sunflowers were a bit of a surprise. He thought that he'd like things like roses, or tulips, what people usually like. But he did see it as fitting, _'a pretty flower for a pretty captain'_ he thought, his cheeks now a shade of pink.  
  
Fun fact: Sunflowers always face the sun.   
  
Kita was like a Sunflower in his own way, always looking to the sun in his life known as Miya Atsumu. Inarizaki's captain was pining for his setter. And he liked sunflowers because of the resemblance they had to his setter.

Whenever he'd see them, he'd be reminded of his current highschool crush.   
But who knew that said highschool crush wouldn't just be a highschool crush.

  
\------------------------------------  
  


Months passed and the third years were going to have their exams soon. Some were studying in groups, most took time off from their clubs to focus on their studies, alot started staying up late studying, and the atmosphere felt heavy around the third years.

It was also around time for Kita to decide on whether or not he would confess to Atsumu. _'Its possible that he... doesn't even like guys..'_ Kita mumbled to himself. _'What if he didn't feel the same way about me? What if he liked someone else? I'm pretty sure I've heard him and Osamu talk about a pretty girl from their year...'_

_'Wait-'_

Why was he overthinking this? He's already planned to confess a couple months ago so why was he overthinking now?

The captain sighed and continued what he was doing. Currently, he was at the library to read some books on the topics that would be presented to them on the exam. But his mind happened to drift to somewhere else.  
  
That "somewhere else" being his current highschool crush that he was planning on confessing to.

  
\------------------------------------

  
Kita was now graduating.  
  
He gave his position as captain to Atsumu and surprisingly, Atsumu cried when he did. When he gave Atsumu his new jersey is when he realized...  
that he's never seen Atsumu cry.  
  
He's never cried from any fight him and Osamu had, he never cried when they lost a match, and he didn't cry when they didn't beat Karasuno at Nationals that year.  
  
 _' **So why would he be crying now?'  
  
**_ Its not like Kita was gonna die or anything, and frankly, he was also just appointed at their team's new captain. _'Why is he getting so emotional?'_ The white and black haired boy asked himself.  
  
He took in the sight before him, ~~his setter~~ the new captain of their team tearing up and slightly crying. His cheeks were red, his eyes were glossy, and he was recieving pats on the back from a few of their team's members.  
  
"Oi! 'Tsumu! Stop your cryin' and say somethin'. We can't have our new captain be such a crybaby." Osamu said, slapping his twin on the back.  
  
"Ah- sorry.. Sorry." Atusmu managed to mumble as he wiped his tears with his shirt.  
  
"Thank you, Kita-san. For the position as captain. But y'know... you'll always be my captain."  
  
The words came out of Atsumu's mouth, with a sincere smile on his face, tear drops still in his eyes. He shined brightly even though he was crying.  
And there it was, Kita Shinsuke's sun.  
  
The ends of Kita's mouth curled into a smile. And a very sincere one at that.   
From a smile, Kita started to giggle, and from a giggle, he started laughing.  
  
"O-Oi! Kita-san! Don't laugh at me!" Atsumu said as he pouted, a small blush tainting both his and his captain's cheeks.  
  
Kita was never one to smile often, he's rarely even laughed around his team. But he couldn't help it this time. His highschool crush said something to him that made his heart flutter, and he couldn't contain himself.

 _'This makes me feel.... ridiculous..'_ he thought to himself.

After a short while, he managed to contain himself. But before that, Atsumu took it all in. The new position as his team's captain, his captain and the other third years of his team graduating, and his captain's laugh.

It was beautiful.

\------------------------------------

  
After the third years bid their goodbyes to their teammates, Kita wanted to give Atsumu one last thing.  
  
"Kita-san?"  
"Shouldn't you be leavin' with the others by now?"   
Atsumu asked, confused as to why Kita hadn't left the gym yet.  
  
"I jus' wanted t' give you one last thing before I left."  
  
Kita reached a hand into his pocket as he stepped closer to Atsumu.

"K..Kita-san?"

Kita took out his hand from his pocket and placed something into the palm of Atsumu's hand.  
  
"Atsumu... call me Shinsuke."  
  
He then pressed a kiss onto Atsumu's lips.   
It was surprising but Atsumu didn't hesitate to kiss Shinsuke back. The kiss was sweet, gentle, loving, and soft.  
  
It was nice for the two hopeless romantics.  
  
Though, they weren't so hopeless afterall.  
  
"A-All this time?" Atsumu asked after they both pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Yeah... all this time."  
  
Atsumu's responce was a big hug to Shinsuke, both of their faces a shade of red. "Kita-sannnn!! You coulda just told me!!" He whined, his flushed face now in the nook of Shinsuke's neck.  
  
"I told you, call me Shinsuke. And what about you huh? Why didn't ya tell me?" Despite his choice of words and his tone, Shinsuke's face was still a blushing and smiling mess.  
  
"Well I thought you wouldn't like guys! And I heard a couple of the third years talking about a really pretty girl in the class beside mine so I thought that I didn't have a chance with you!" Atsumu explained, pouting and breaking away from the hug.  
  
"Well... turns out I don't like girls. Cause I like you."  
  
 ** _'I like you'  
  
_** The words rung through Atsumu's head and took away the pout he ad on his face. He hugged Shinsuke once more and hid his face back in the nook of his captain's neck.  
  
"A... Atsumu?" Shinsuke called. "When do ya plan on letting me go?" He giggled.  
  
"..Kita-san... Shin...Shinsuke-san..."   
"Yes, Atsumu?"

"I like you too."


End file.
